Obscurus Regulus: The Dark Prince
by Kerwin
Summary: Kerwin is a boy that is abused and shunned by his family. He is powerful, a genius, and reclusive save he is best friends with Draco Malfoy! Pendants, secrets, dueling, and what has Voldemort got to do with this new kid! Sort of AU, main focus on OC
1. Enter Kerwin

Title: Obscurus Regulus: The Dark Prince  
Author: Kerwin

Fandom: Harry Potter  
Rating: R  
WARNINGS: Extreme violence/abuse, vulgar language, and naturally AU after Goblet of Fire, possibility of YAOI or male on male romance!

Disclaimer: I am not going to be writing any of these for successive chapters, if someone doesn't get the point they can come back to this disclaimer. Harry Potter is property of JK Rowling and affiliated people. I do not, sadly, own any part of her wonderful world or characters. The Sullivan family and overall storyline IS however, mine. So, if anyone so desires to use either, please at least have the decency to notify me beforehand (I may just want to read it too you know!).

* * *

Chapter I: Enter Kerwin

-------------------------------------------------  
_Eternal suffering follows my soul's path,  
__Like the fleeting light of the lonely shooting star,  
__Or the empty shadow from nothing remembered.  
__This is who I am. _

_Hikari Nanase (penname)_  
---------------------------------------------------

Kerwin stood behind his brothers Ashbourne and MacMurrough who sufficiently hid him from sight. His parents stood in front of his brothers, and Mr. Sullivan lifted the large silver knocker, in the shape of a snake's mouth, to let it fall heavily upon the large black oak door. The booming sound vibrated in Kerwin's ears as he stood on the grey stone steps to the intimidating manor.

x

The building closely resembled a twelfth century castle keep with ominous black walls of granite and tall spires one had to cram his or her neck to see the tips of. Grisly and grotesque gargoyles sat crouched on either side of the entranceway as well as at strategic points along the walls and towers. Kerwin recognized these stony facades at once as tools for security and surveillance; no doubt they were spelled to keep enemies from entering the premises and to notify the master of any intruders. Similarly, the whole of the keep was surrounded by an extensive and intricate topiary garden full of magical creatures and races that were also for protection or assault. Kerwin was just studying an exceptionally detailed mountain troll of dead-wood draped in poison ivy when the door slowly opened.

------

"Yes?" a tiny creature with enormous violet eyes that seemed to make the rest of it seem diminutive by comparison questioned in a contralto voice. The being had baby sized hands and feet with toddler sized limbs and body; pointy ears, a cute nose and a petit mouth combined to make the most contrary creature no muggle had ever seen. Kerwin recognized the minute individual as a house elf and took note the young slave wore nothing but an appallingly tattered, stained, and ripped pillow case.

x

After Mr. Sullivan announced who they were, and what business they had with the master, the house elf meekly led the Sullivan family inside. They had only just been divested of their outer coats when the sound of clicking heels approached.

"Rossier, so pleased you could attend." a drawling voice cordially welcomed Mr. Sullivan. The man in view held himself in that self-possessed way of the rich. He had long blond hair as fine as any woman's though his cold grey eyes offered none of the maternal warmth. If the smirk was any indication of his character one would say he was arrogant and damn well aware of it.

"It was a pleasure to receive your invitation, Lucius." Mr. Sullivan and Lucius Malfoy clasped hands.

x

Kerwin allowed his eyes to travel the expanse of the richly decorated corridor. The walls were painted an emerald green that tapered to the floor which was covered in elegant green and silver marble tiles, the source of the clacking noise when Mr. Malfoy advanced. Along the hallway there were large portraits of scowling platinum haired men and women (who were no doubt relatives), acrylic scenes of goblin rebellions, and a panorama detailing the battle of Grindelwald. Each wall hanging was framed in an unknown wood, due to the silver plating. Further on, there were delicate silver benches set intermittently on each side of the lengthy cavernous passage, and broad leafed plants in jewel bedecked vases accompanied them. Kerwin felt like cringing in the face of such squander, and this was merely the foyer.

--------

"You've meet my wife, Narcissa. This is my son, Draco." Lucius was gesturing to the two people standing behind him. The woman was trim and blonde wearing an elegant evening dress of pale grey. She would have looked beautiful if it wasn't for the way she turned her perfectly straight nose up at them. The son wasn't much better; all features pointed in a way that made him resemble a critter such as a ferret or fox, too cunning by half.

"A pleasure, this is my wife, Shea, and my boys." Mr. Sullivan introduced his wife and motioned to his three boys. "The eldest is MacMurrough, and then comes Ashbourne, and the youngest is Kerwin." Mr. Sullivan sneered at the last name as if it was something averse to the welfare of society.

"It is a pure delight to finally meet the most respected man in the entire wizarding world, Mr. Malfoy," MacMurrough gushed and held out a hand to Lucius, "I would be most honored to shake your hand, sir." Lucius nodded his approval and shook the boy's hand.

x

Mr. Sullivan nudged Ashbourne who quickly held out his hand to Lucius and complimented Mrs. Malfoy on her home as he shook hands. Then Mr. Sullivan slyly kicked Kerwin hard in the leg and Kerwin was forced to stifle a yelp.

"It's a pleasure." Kerwin said simply and held out his hand. Lucius studied Kerwin and shook the boy's pale hand slowly.

"Am I right to assume you and your family will be staying in the area for a while?" Lucius asked turning his attention back to Mr. Sullivan. The platinum-blond man raised a finely etched eyebrow to convey his curiosity.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, the boys will be attending Hogwarts come this September." Mr. Sullivan frowned when he said the name of the school.

---------

The group made its way to the sitting room where they could continue the conversation. Kerwin took note of the posh, designer setting that bespoke of great capital. Dragon leather seats and glass tables with fragile ornaments were just the tip of the proverbial iceberg. Kerwin was quite suspicious that every meticulously placed artifact was uniquely original and probably of great value and rarity. He would have been impressed if it wasn't so glaringly obvious this room was used to astound those allowed access to Lucius Malfoy.

"Is that right? Draco attends Hogwarts now; the Headmaster's an incompetent muggle and mudblood sympathizer. It must be a great disappointment that your boys will be going to Hogwarts. I believe they went to Debarach de Domine?" Lucius questioned with a touch of bitterness. The house elf that had ushered the Sullivan family inside proceeded to pour two glasses of Firewhisky from a crystal decanter for the two adult males in the room.

"Yes, they started at Durmstrang but, after MacMurrough's third year, we moved to Russia where they transferred to Debarach de Domine. To answer your question, though, yes, I am disappointed they had to leave. As you know, Debarach de Domine is the best Dark Arts School in the wizarding world."

x

Mr. Sullivan had a sense of honor in his voice that clearly showed his pride in his boys attending such a high standing school. The dark complexioned man with well defined bone structure that practically screamed superior breeding puffed out his chest egocentrically. Mr. Sullivan's baby-fine black hair was slick with gel and his shrewdly sharp, coal colored eyes scrutinized Lucius Malfoy in silent challenge.

"Yes, well, we tried to send Draco there. Disappointingly his scores on the assessment tests were too low." Lucius' hand gripped his glass more tightly at his words.

"Oh? What about Durmstrang?" Rossier questioned with feigned bewilderment, the glint in his eyes implied he knew better.

"Regrettably Draco was not qualified, even for Durmstrang, despite my teachings." Lucius' voice dripped with displeasure in his heir as he conceded the point to Rossier.

x

Draco sulked in response to this censure and glared at the three boys sitting opposite him.

"What years are your boys in?" Lucius raised an eloquent eyebrow and swirled the amber liquid in his shot glass meditatively. The alcohol churned languidly, the light turning the liquor russet then gold in turns.

"MacMurrough will be in his sixth year; Ashbourne will be in fifth; and they'll put Kerwin in fourth." Mr. Sullivan summarized after taking a sip of his own whiskey and smacking his lips in appreciation for the superior quality.

"Really? I was under the impression that he was a first year." Lucius nodded toward Kerwin while looking intrigued.

x

Kerwin was unsurprised by Mr. Malfoy's assumption as he stood an even four feet in height.

"No, he's just a crippled runt, useless really." Mr. Sullivan sneered in Kerwin's direction. Kerwin recoiled automatically. If he was in the mood, Mr. Sullivan would remind Kerwin just how useless he was, painfully.

"Draco, why don't you show the boys your room while Rossier and I discuss business?" Lucius abruptly changed the topic as he made the suggestion. Though his father's voice was devoid of anger and was the epitome of politeness, Draco took the suggestion in the likeness of an order and led the boys from the room.

---------

Draco and MacMurrough walked side by side as they left their parents. Ashbourne and Kerwin walked beside each other behind the other two boys. Although he wanted to, Ashbourne dared not speak to Kerwin directly in front of his eldest brother. Their four sets of shoes clicked smartly against the marble flooring and echoed off the high vaulted ceiling into the quietude until Draco broke the silence.

"My father will likely invite yours to dinner. Why did you move here anyway?" drawled the youngest Malfoy in boredom.

"The Dark Lord requested his presence; after all, he is back again and needs his most faithful supporters by his side." MacMurrough replied easily. The bulky boy with ebony locks, sun-bronzed skin and cobalt eyes held his hands clasped behind his broad back as he strode beside the Malfoy heir.

"My father mentioned something about that, well, I guess we'll be attending that good-for-nothing school together. You'll be in Slytherin, I suppose?" Malfoy didn't seem the least inclined to hear the answer and it was quite apparent he asked only to fill the broad silence.

"Yes, my father explained all about the houses and such; Slytherin's the only house worth getting into." MacMurrough agreed whole heartedly, not put out in the least by Draco's indifference.

x

The boys had stopped their brisk stride down the hall and now stood illuminated in the magically flickering torches aligning the corridor.

"Will you be in Slytherin as well?" Draco's eyes flicked over his shoulder to glimpse the two boys drawing up to the halted pair. Draco's silvery-blond hair swished ethereally over his shoulder and Kerwin wondered if he'd practiced the move in a mirror to achieve the mysterious air the act exuded. Ashbourne shrugged and nodded imperceptibly.

"Na." Kerwin answered politely and, upon hearing this answer, MacMurrough turned swiftly to punch Kerwin hard in the gut. Kerwin doubled over, wheezing only slightly from the assault.

"Not in Slytherin! You bastard, how dare you refuse the honor! Why dare you even speak?" MacMurrough glared fiercely at the hunched form of his younger brother.

x

"Now, what is going on here?" Lucius' silken voice penetrated the electrified air like a slithering snake; he was closely followed by Rossier. Apparently the two adults had taken a stroll in order to discuss their "business" and somehow turned up in the same corridor as the boys. They, having been too preoccupied with their discussion and McMurrough's subsequent loss of temper, had failed to notice the approach of the adults.

"The bastard dared to speak, and he insulted the house of Slytherin!" MacMurrough accused heatedly while pointing a condemning finger at Kerwin. Mr. Sullivan's face turned a dark red color and he walked over to Kerwin's bent form.

"Please excuse me, Lucius, as I teach the wretch his lesson." Rossier requested politely before he slammed a fist into Kerwin's back. Kerwin was knocked to the floor with only the sound of the air escaping his lungs to accompany it.

"You will keep that disrespectful tongue in your head or I will cut it off! Do you hear?" Mr. Sullivan snarled lowly. Before Kerwin could impart any kind of agreement, the stone-eyed man pointed his wand at the shaking form on the ground and cried, "/_Crucio_/"

* * *

Kerwin lay on the cold stone floor where he'd been left after he had passed out from the Cruciatus curse. He moved slightly and felt pain sear his body. Slowly, achingly he managed to gain his feet. Then, cradling an arm across his burning midsection, Kerwin limped his way toward the dining hall.

x

When he entered the room, Kerwin saw the Malfoys and Sullivans eating dinner. The immense dining table was more suitable for the days of old when a King's knights and underlings would feast at the same table, it was so long. The main color scheme seemed to be mahogany brown, and Persian curtains hung aesthetically along the walls. Decorative, crystal candle-holders graced the table which was covered in fine china and silverware. The food was exquisite and Kerwin would be willing to wager his life on the gamble that he wouldn't find any cheap, burnt, or half-baked dishes in the Malfoy cuisine.

"May ah join ye, sir?" Kerwin asked Mr. Sullivan demurely as he sidled to the abusive man's chair. Kerwin properly ducked his head to the point of touching chin to sternum as he made the request. His pitch-black cloak enveloped him like a loving shadow, obscuring his face in its light-absorbing hood.

"Not until you apologize to whom you've insulted."

"I 'umbly apologize, Draco Malfoy. Master an' Madame Malfoy, please pardon me bringin' such filth inta yer 'ome. MacMurra, please accept me 'umblest apologies fer insultin' ye. I apologize, Ashbourne an' madam. An' t' ye, sir, I apologize wit' all tha' I am an' e'er will be should ye 'ave mercy upon me soul t' allow me the chance." Kerwin was on his knees in supplication as he kissed the hem of Mr. Sullivan's robe.

x

After each apology, the receiver gave a slight nod, or in Mr. Sullivan's case, a kick to the face and an order to eat. Kerwin thanked them graciously for their acceptance of his apologies and sat to eat. He ate very little and in total silence, only answering to questions that were directly asked and addressed to him by name.

---------

"So, Rossier, has our Lord hinted any uses for your boys?" Lucius asked Mr. Sullivan after Kerwin's entreaty for pardon. The blond haired man sat stiffly in his seat while the clicking of tableware against fine china punctuated the hall. Lucius worked facetiously at cutting his medium rare steak into socially acceptable bite-sized pieces while awaiting Rossier's answer.

"He wants MacMurrough to join his supporters next year. I already have him doing some spy work." Mr. Sullivan announced proudly and clapped a hand on his eldest son's shoulder. Rossier positively preened and his ensuing grin was down right wolfish before he slid a decidedly bloody piece of fleshy meat into his mouth and chewed vigorously.

"Yes, very good. Our Master has big plans for Draco; is that not right, Draco?" Lucius stilled his movements and held his utensils poised in each hand as a prompt for Draco to respond.

"Yes, father." Draco agreed instantaneously and smirked at the jealous expression on MacMurrough's face. Rossier's expression turned slightly sour at the one-upmanship and he took a large swallow of wine, perhaps, to rinse the distaste from his mouth.

x

Lucius pretended not to notice the baleful resentment in Mr. Sullivan's eyes and turned instead to Kerwin.

"It's Kerwin, right? Yes, such a befitting name/_Little Dark One/_. Does the Dark Lord have plans for you to join in his ranks?" Lucius asked eyeing the battered and reclusive boy. Kerwin's hooded garment sufficiently hid his face from view and his tone rarely went outside the realm of what could be categorized as modestly polite.

"I wouldna believe meself worthy enough fer the honor o' bein' a Death Eater o' the Dark Lord." Kerwin said choosing his words carefully. His idle fork, which had been absently pushing his asparagus into his decimated crab cake, stilled as he answered.

"That's right; he will serve under one of his brothers." Mr. Sullivan agreed, and for once looked at Kerwin with something akin to acceptance.

-------

Later that evening, Lucius Malfoy invited the Sullivans to stay the night because the next evening would be a Death Eater gathering; Lucius suggested it would be fitting for the boys to attend.

"Draco has been attending the meetings since he returned from Hogwarts this summer, haven't you, son?" Lucius asked rhetorically as they all sat about the dining table enjoying their evening tea.

"Yes, father." Draco gave a minute nod, and smirked at MacMurrough's envy for the second time that same evening. At a disapproving glance from his father, Draco tried to hide the gloating superiority on his face in his teacup which he studiously sipped.

"Draco, show the boys to the guests' rooms where they will be staying." Lucius interrupted his son's failed attempts at modesty.

"Yes, father." Draco gave a slight bow and led the three Sullivan boys down the dark hallways of the second floor to the before mentioned rooms.

"These will be your quarters for the duration of your stay." Draco drawled before leaving the three boys, each to his own device.

* * *

The next morning, Kerwin woke to the sound of knocking on his door. Kerwin rolled out of bed, groaning slightly at the pressure on his torso, and padded his way to the entrance. He twisted the handle and cracked open the slab of wood to be met with the house elf from the previous day.

"Excuse me, sir, but, sir, your father requests your presence in the dueling chamber. Kit shall lead the way!" The elf promptly started down the corridor, presumably on his or her way to the dueling chamber. Kerwin barely had time to pull the door closed behind him before he was following the elf.

x

Kerwin gave a slight shiver as he ambled along behind the small creature and pulled the thin cloth of his hooded pajama cloak tighter around his lithe frame. They soon reached a pair of closed double doors and the elf vanished, confirming the entrance to the dueling chamber. Kerwin quietly slipped through a crack he made by opening one of the doors and was met with Mr. Sullivan's steely eyed glare as well as Lucius's piercing gaze. Draco was also present in the room; he stood dressed in black silk pants and shirt which obviously served as his sleepwear. Kerwin wore, under his hooded robe, cotton jumpers of the same color.

---------

"Draco, you know why you have been summoned. Kerwin, your father informs me that he duels with you in the morning as I do with Draco. I invited you two to continue your ritual as Draco and I have done. Rossier has told me that he teaches you because you are weak and in great need of discipline. You learn because your father believes you must become a strong ally to your brothers and be able to protect them in a crisis. I teach Draco because I need an heir that is obedient and strong. I respect Rossier's dedication to your future; we will commence with our lessons."

x

Lucius brandished a sword that was intricately decorated with jewels and gold. Draco took up his own sword and inclined his head to his father as custom to fencing style. Mr. Sullivan levered the sword that Lucius had given him and gave a mock bow to Kerwin. The small boy caught the sword that his father then threw to him, after his bow, and Kerwin gave a slight nod of his own. The fencing began.

x

As they commenced the only differences from traditional fencing were that the swords they brandished were not foils, but broad swords—bulky and hard to handle given their tremendous weight—and not blunted in any way, shape, or form. The blades were just as deadly as double edged pieces of metal could be imagined. Another difference was that the duel was unprincipled, filled with underhanded tricks and cheap shots and without the integrity from its inception. Other then that, they followed the rules, which entailed there were no rules. The lesson did not end until blood was drawn, preferably from the veins of the person the lessons were taught to in the first place.

--------

Clashes of sword against sword rang through the double doors and echoed down the hall to fill the corridors with the ghostly sound of a battle fought long ago. And, a battle it was in the present; Kerwin fought with all his being to stay unscathed. Once, long ago, Kerwin had thrown a match. He feared Mr. Sullivan becoming angry about his increasing skill. As a response to his premature forfeiture, Rossier ran a sword straight through Kerwin's back at the end of the lesson and chained him in the dungeons for the whole night. In the morning, Kerwin had been on the shaky line between life and death. Mr. Sullivan had allowed Kerwin's phoenix, Adonia, to heal him with her tears; not, of course, without warning of worse punishments should he throw another match ever again. Now, Kerwin fought as if his life depended on it, though, in retrospect it truly did.

* * *

Kerwin looked to Draco; they sat panting and wiping sweat from their brows. Draco sported a shallow cut on his arm that wouldn't even leave a scar with a little magical help. The smaller boy was the worse for wear; he had many little nicks on his legs, arms, and chest; Rossier had been toying with him today. His sweatpants were riddled with small holes; most of his clothing was in much the same condition from similar bouts with Mr. Sullivan. However, the worst of Kerwin's wounds was a long, deep gash that ran from his ankle to halfway up the calf of his left leg. Kerwin was working on staunching the flow of blood with a piece of bandage; he always had some on hand in the event of a necessity.

"How'd you get that?" Draco asked grimacing as the blood oozed from Kerwin's leg.

"I let me guard down on me good leg; he did a new move I 'adna seen afore. Now I 'ave an' I won't fall fer it again." Kerwin said with such conviction that Draco was compelled to ask his next question.

"Are you mad at HIM for the cheap shot or at yourself for falling for it?" Draco's eyes narrowed as he studied Kerwin and awaited his answer.

"I knew better'n tha' t' let me guard down. I dunna 'ave room t' make mistakes." Kerwin turned his eyes away from his cut which was still bleeding lethargically and looked at Draco seriously. "Ye e'er get worse then tha'?" he inclined his head towards Draco's arm.

"Yes, but my father always ends up healing the parts that show so it doesn't scar, you know; wouldn't do to have someone questioning." Draco replied cryptically. Kerwin raised a non-communicative eyebrow, intrigued. Draco implied that people were watching him, or more specifically his parents and their treatment of their son. That begged the question of who, and more importantly, from which side?

x

While Draco conveyed himself with arrogance and an admittedly large ego around their fathers and talk of the Dark Lord, Kerwin could not believe the blonde rated so high in Voldemort's estimations. Draco could be nothing more than a pawn this early in the game, one of a half-dozen such pieces, with only the potential of becoming something more useful later in the match. Therefore, Kerwin was more inclined to believe the Headmaster of Hogwarts was keeping a close eye, perhaps searching for an opportunity to remove Draco from the destructive influence of his father. This brought up a new and previously disregarded notion; was Draco, in fact, not the model son he demonstrated himself to be?

x

Kerwin was having difficulties wrapping his mind around the thought. He'd been under the impression that Draco Malfoy was like MacMurrough from the moment the smirk spread across his pointed face when mentions of Voldemort surfaced. But here, now, the ice prince seemed to be subdued, a little less obnoxious and inordinately tight-lipped about Voldemort, a favorite topic of their parents. Kerwin came to the conclusion that perhaps not all was as it appeared. Draco was truly an enigma.

"Hey, are you going to heal that, or let it bleed all over the place?" Draco demanded, looking a bit disgusted by the parting flesh of Kerwin's leg.

"I thought it was against the school an' the ministry t' use magic afore comin' o' age." Kerwin mentioned prudently. Draco scoffed.

"As if my father would allow ministry lackeys to track wand casting on his own property," Draco sounded scandalized at the mere suggestion, "There's an incantation on the house warding it from annoying interference." Kerwin felt his lips tug in amusement as Draco made the Ministry of Magic out to be some kind of pesky nuance, simply flicked away with a few muttered words. Not that Lucius Malfoy couldn't pull it off, his standing in wizarding society being nearly irreproachable.

"Here, let me heal that," Draco suddenly insisted, taking out his wand. Kerwin could read the impatience in Draco's posture and the outstretched hand indicating Kerwin should lift his leg to facilitate the healing. Kerwin wasn't about to argue, so he did as he was told.

"Claudere vulnus." Draco muttered the spell under his breath and the cut immediately closed and the skin came together as if it had never been severed; there was not even a scar left.

"Spasibo."

x

Kerwin admired the newly smooth skin on his leg and fussed with the damp bandages. He couldn't see anywhere to dispose of them but didn't relish leaving them out like so much detritus. When he turned to ask Draco where a trash receptacle might be he was met with a narrow-eyed wall. The blonde was looking at him as if he'd grown a second head. Kerwin's hand made the journey half way to his neck before the gesture aborted itself, the inspection would interfere with the charm on his hood. Instead Kerwin settled on matching Draco's stare and asking bluntly.

"What?" Draco's mouth twisted sourly and his brows drew down over his nose in irritation or the beginnings of anger.

"What did you just call me?" the platinum hair boy demanded softly, almost harshly. Kerwin stared. Draco took his silence as a desire for clarification. "You just said Spa-C-bow." Kerwin blinked and then unexpectedly laughed. The sound startled Draco as he'd had no warning, given Kerwin's facial expressions were hidden by the hood. Kerwin shook his head even as the laugh petered out naturally.

"Spasibo. It means thank ye in Russian." Kerwin was still smiling as the lines melted from Draco's face and the other boy smiled too. "I'm sorry abou' tha'. Sometimes I switch languages wit' out e'en realizin' I'm doin' it." Kerwin explained contritely. Draco waved the apology away, lending the commonly 'forget about it' gesture an imperial undertone. Kerwin was further amused.

"We better get going; our fathers will be expecting us. Come." Draco stood suddenly, breaking Kerwin from his musings. The blonde led the way from the room and started down an unfamiliar hall. The direction they headed was opposite the one Kerwin arrived from earlier that morning. As if reading Kerwin's mind, Draco informed him of where they were going and why.

"We need to change our clothes. We'll go to my room first, and then we'll go to yours." Draco explained as they walked into more passages that were lit with spelled flaming torches. Kerwin made an agreeable sound to let the other know he'd understood what he'd heard and followed complacently.

---------

Draco's room was extremely large, which upon second consideration should have come as no surprise. Malfoy was a wealthy name to inherit and with it came certain privileges. Like a bedroom to rival that of a complete dormitory at Debarach de Domine, Kerwin thought not unkindly. For, while Draco possessed excessive heaps of material wants, his existence was a chained one. He was bound to the Malfoy name, shackled to his father by misguided notions of fidelity, and ultimately fettered to a destiny not of his choosing. Kerwin could relate.

x

As Draco led the hooded figure inside, Kerwin carefully clasped his hands behind his back, a deliberate gesture to prevent him self from touching anything that might catch his interest. After the first step he spotted an abundance of such things.

x

The majority of the floor space was taken up with a black, silk-draped, four-poster bed that sat smack dab in the center of the room. Surrounding this recognizable island and all along the walls stood immense shelves of books. Kerwin noted many dark titles on the bindings, or at least on those books which had bindings. The intelligent boy wondered just how old some of the tomes had to be that their covers were worn clear off them. The only other object of note in the room was Draco's immense walk-in closet, full of nothing but black garments and cloaks. Draco quickly picked out a black sweater and jeans with a day robe to go over it.

"Malfoys never wear anything but black, you know, it's actually one of the things I like about the family code." Draco said as he pulled the sweater down over his pale chest which had several small, thin lines of white that marked places his father had deemed unnecessary to heal.

"Why's tha'?" Kerwin asked as Draco drew a brush quickly through his slightly overgrown, silver-blond hair. Kerwin's attention turned compulsively to the glinting calligraphy adorning the bulky volumes on the shelf next to him. One hand, which had fallen from the other's grip, passed idly over the nearest spine which read "Crippling Curses and Harmful Hexes".

"Because, then I don't have to worry about what to wear. I can just pull something out of my closet and it's bound to match." Draco looked up and gave a superior smirk. Kerwin shook his head in bemused amusement; his fingers itched to riffle through some of the loose leaf books, the ones without bindings. Kerwin could just imagine the significance of the information contained within. Draco meanwhile, was commenting idly on the more archaic and sometimes freakishly absurd family codes. One particular statute, code number sixty-two paragraph B detailing what to do with a senile Malfoy, caught Kerwin's interest.

"Aye, I can see 'ow tha' would be 'elpful; after all ye dunna want the coots clutterin' up the place." Kerwin rejoined to Draco's recitation, which called for taking the addled member and depositing them in a rural farm district with muggles. More than likely the ailing Malfoy would be taken in by some halfway house or delivered to a mental institution when he or she began spouting nonsense about Hogsmead, witches, and magic. It was so typical of the pure-blood mentality to release discards to the muggles who they view as lower than pack animals. Draco shrugged philosophically instead of acknowledging Kerwin's comment with words.

"Well, I'm finished here. Ready?" Draco asked and, at Kerwin's nod, led the way out of his room.

--------

They continued on to Kerwin's temporary room. Walking in, Kerwin approached the foot of his bed where his trunk sat and tapped the lid precisely. Soft clicks punctuated the silence as the locks disengaged and the lid flipped open. After rummaging through his things, Kerwin chose a black robe, undershirt, jeans, and hooded cloak. He laid them on the bed and then glanced up apprehensively at Draco though the other boy had no way of distinguishing Kerwin's expression.

"What?" Draco turned around as if looking to see if Kerwin was looking at someone in the doorway; there was no one there.

"I dunna...look, can ye turn 'round whilst I change?" Kerwin asked with a hint of trepidation in his voice.

"Of course." Draco turned around while Kerwin changed.

--------

"I'm finished, ye can turn 'round again." Kerwin said then and Draco turned to see the black clad figure once again ensconced by the hood of his cloak.

"What's that?" Draco waved to a sort of pendant that hung about Kerwin's neck.

x

Kerwin was just pulling it out from under his garments to let it rest solely inside of his cloak. There it wouldn't be uncomfortable, but it would remain hidden from view. The pendant was in the shape of a circle. A gold snake and a silver snake entwined together in a circle with an inner circle of two snakes hooked together. The inner circle of snakes was of two colors, one was an emerald green and the other was a sapphire blue. At the center of the outer circles was a small golden sphere with a silver capital letter "S" imbedded in it.

"This is somethin' important. I canna tell ye what 'tis used fer. I will tell ye tha' 'tis never t' leave me neck." Kerwin replied, calmly serious. Draco regarded him contemplatively before nodding his understanding.

"We better get going; our fathers are prone to irritation." Draco turned and headed for the door, just before stepping through, he glanced back at Kerwin who hadn't moved. "I would like to know what that pendant does. Maybe one day you'll trust me enough to tell me. For right now, all I care about is getting to the breakfast table before my father becomes annoyed and lectures me on the propriety of keeping my schedule." Draco sneered at the mere notion of a dressing-down. Kerwin suspected Draco suffered the reprimand enough times in his growing years that even once more would be intolerable. Kerwin knew of similar lectures; he felt they were comparable in many ways. As Kerwin followed his new companion from the room he leveled a pensive stare at the blonde's back. Draco could be the one. The person he could trust enough to tell his deepest secrets to. Kerwin looked forward to the day Draco secured his trust.


	2. The Meeting and Gringotts

Chapter II: The Meeting and Gringotts 

Kerwin sat demurely on Draco's bed. MacMurrough and Ashbourne had gone with Mr. Sullivan to buy some new dress robes in preparation for the Death Eater meeting which would ensue that evening. Kerwin watched as Draco pulled out a set of exquisite robes patterned with snakes around the hem and cuffs. There were also two serpents sewn in silver on each side of two silver buckles, which went down the middle of the collar area. Each snake comprised one ruby eye which faced the one opposite; they had elaborate scale configurations, and covered the whole chest area. The back was also embellished, but contained only one cold-blooded reptile, and it stared outward with two ruby eyes. The snake on the back had the same extensive designs as the ones on the front. There was a cloak too, but this had the Malfoy family crest on it; the motto read:

---If You Are Strong, You Live; If You Are Weak, You Die---

"Nice, dunna ye think yer over doin' it wit' the snake motif? I like the motto, though, short an' t' the point." Kerwin acknowledged a bit warily.

"Well, we are quite blunt and forward, no use skirting around the issue. As for the snake thing; Father did it to impress the Master. I have another set of dress robes, family apparel. If I wore them, though, father would surely suffer an apoplectic fit and disown me outright for the humiliation." Draco explained as he hung the garment on the hook of his walk-in closet door. The blonde continued, his voice muffled by clothing infested space. "I know your father doesn't think much of you and he didn't take you shopping for dress robes. Well, I guess what I mean is, would you like to borrow one of my old dress robes? Not the family ones, just some regular ones?" Draco asked haltingly with his back still turned to Kerwin. It was clear that Draco was unused to having something close to a friend, or maybe it was the sharing bit.

"I would appreciate tha' very much." Kerwin accepted firmly. The only dress robes he had were from long ago and would surely draw undue attention to himself if he wore them.

x

Draco disappeared farther into the closet and emerged seconds later holding a plain black set of dress robes which were devoid of any designs.

"They're not much to look at, but they will do, I suppose." Draco handed them to Kerwin as he spoke offhandedly.

"Na, they're perfect, I dunna think it e'en matters, I'll be wearin' a cloak o'er it anywhey." Kerwin held the robes up to his clothed body. "These are just me size too!"

"They're pretty old, from a few years ago." Draco said by way of explanation.

"Tha's fine, it woulda been worse if they were new, then they'd be far t' long." Kerwin smiled slightly behind his cloak. He limped over to the mirror that hung on the inside of Draco's closet and looked into it while holding the dress robes in front of him.

"Take off that obscuring rag! You look like a hoodlum!" the mirror cried in an appalled screech. Kerwin ignored the mirror, to which he heard it mutter about barbarian children, and turned to Draco, "This'll do fine."

* * *

Kerwin entered the sitting room clothed in Draco's old dress robes and the best cloak he owned. MacMurrough and Ashbourne were already there bedecked in their pristine new clothes. They resembled each other and their garments had a similar pattern of snakes following Draco's, except theirs were nowhere near as decorative or expensive. Mr. Sullivan glared down at Kerwin for his untimely entrance and raised an eyebrow at his attire. Kerwin awaited the questions that would surely come, and closed his eyes under his hood. Silence reigned. Kerwin reopened his eyes to notice the Malfoys were present and both Lucius and Rossier wore black robes and bone white masks. It didn't take long for the meeting to get underway as the Death Eaters arrived in waves and soon the manor was brimming with Voldemort followers. The only person who seemed to be missing was the guest of honor, one Voldemort to be precise.

-------

It was approaching dark; the other Death Eaters were assembling themselves in a fashion to greet their Master and conversing in low voices. It was almost to the point where Kerwin could distinctly hear several Death Eaters murmuring their uncertainty when there was a large sound like an explosion. All present turned to the door where an immensely tall, dark clad figure, undoubtedly the Master, stood.

"My Lord, I humbly welcome you to my home and entrust..." Lucius began in a silken voice but Voldemort stopped him in mid-sentence with a flick of the wrist.

"Silence." Voldemort hissed angrily.

"Is there something amiss, My Lord?" questioned one of the few female Death Eaters with simpering concern.

"Of course not, it is only that my idiotic servant was found by the ministry and that bastard, Sirius Black, is free from all charges against him. Then there's the fact that it will be twice as difficult to kill that foul Potter with that overgrown, overprotective bastard working at Hogwarts as a teacher. Problem? WHAT PROBLEM!" Voldemort ended his tirade in a scream and the woman visibly quailed under the bloody stare.

"Surely, My Lord, there is a way to get him before the school term starts?" Mr. Malfoy suggested unflinchingly.

"No, I can't! That bumbling old fool, Dumbledore, has put a protection over the house, and that prat, Potter, and his bloody scar act as a warning. One little sting and he'll have the ministry's Aurors swarming his muggle place." Voldemort explained in a deadly voice almost devoid of any emotion as if explaining to a dull witted toddler the fundamentals of walking.

"I apologize for my ignorance, M'Lord." Lucius whispered firmly showing none of his fear as he bowed and bared the fragile nape of his neck.

"Be sure it doesn't happen again. What have we here?" Voldemort just caught sight of the four boys backed against the wall.

"My Lord, I'm sure you recall my son Draco. The three other boys are Rossier's sons." Lucius explained quickly.

"Yes, yes, I'm sure they will all be wonderful additions to my supporters, their parents being who they are." Voldemort waved his hand negligently. Lucius and Rossier positively preened at the compliment given them by their master.

x

MacMurrough huffed angrily as Voldemort walked away to convene with his henchmen.

"Did you see that, he just dismissed us like, like..."

"Like you were children?" a boy who just walked up to them offered deadpan. "That's all we are to him...that is...until we prove ourselves men. We won't be regarded with any importance until we are Death Eaters ourselves and confirm our loyalty to him." the boy then shrugged. Kerwin looked to the new boy and smiled, though no one could see.

"So, Voldemort called in yer folks too did he, Derek?"

"What, you know him?" Draco asked suspiciously, eyeing the new boy. He stood five foot three inches with a frame complimentary to his place as a beater on the Qudditch pitch. He had short black hair (military style), hazel eyes, and tanned skin indicating the amount of time he spent outdoors. His robes were a dark blue color with silver lining that clearly went against all protocol in a Death Eater meeting. On the back of his robes was a large snake impaled on a sword. This was clearly a demonstration of his rebellious teenage phase in the eyes of Voldemort.

"I attended Debarach de Domine with Kerwin and his brothers. I'm Derek Owynn." Derek replied shortly as he held out a hand to Draco.

"Will you be going to Hogwarts this September as well?" Draco cocked his head as he studied the unknown boy without acknowledging the proffered hand. The relatively short boy lowered his hand in an apathetic manner at Draco's social slight.

"Yeah, I'm sort of barred against attending Debarach de Domine after a slight incident involving some bludgers and my bat," Derek crossed his arms and leaned casually against the wall, "I put a seeker in the hospital…indefinitely. Of course, they would never give that reason to Dumbledore; I'm officially attending Hogwarts per my parents' request." Derek explained cryptically.

"Well, we might as well go to our rooms; they'll discuss their plans and such until late. Then Voldemort will apparate out and the others will leave likewise." Draco suddenly suggested looking around at the now empty room.

"I will prove myself to him. After next year I'll be able to join his Death Eaters and show him." MacMurrough growled confidently, clearly with his mind else where, and stalked off. Ashbourne followed his brother wistfully without saying anything. Draco turned to Kerwin and Derek with a very jaded look.

"You want to go play some Exploding Snap?"

"Sure, beats standing around." Derek agreed and the three boys made their way by mutual consent to Draco's room.

-------

"What house do you think you'll be in?" Draco looked up from the stack of cards they were building on while asking the idle question.

"To tell ye the truth, I'll probably be in Slytherin." Kerwin answered from across Draco on the large expanse of silken sheets, the fluffy comforter having been turned down for convenience to play the game. While reclining on his side facing Draco, Kerwin's hand hovered momentarily above the tower of cards before he set his selection onto it.

"I thought you said you weren't going to be in Slytherin." Draco shoved the cards, which had just exploded, off the bed in order for him to lie down while they talked.

"I dunna really want t' go in Slytherin, but I think I may 'ave the most traits in common with tha' 'ouse." Kerwin could not meet Draco's eye as he told only the half-truth.

"Why don't you want to be in Slytherin, aside from being away from your oaf of a brother, that is? Don't tell me you believe all that shite about all Slytherin's being evil." Draco's lips curled into a sneer and his eyes flashed with contemptuous anger.

"Na, me reasons're far more personal then tha'." Kerwin assured his friend as he surveyed Draco lying comfortably with his hands stacked behind his head. The silver blond strands of Draco's hair fanned out beneath him and glinted in the bright magical lighting from above. Draco seemed to accept Kerwin's answer and merely shrugged, crossing his legs which were stretched before him as he did so.

"Well, if you do get in Slytherin, at least you'll be with me, right? How about you, Derek?"

"I don't care, really. Anything but Hufflepuff; I'm not really the empathetic type." Derek wasn't on the bed with the two smaller boys but rather leaned with his arms crossed over his chest against the bedpost nearest the two.

"Sure, we'll all be co-conspirators." Kerwin suggested with an impish smile of mischief.

"We can pull pranks on Potty and his side kicks." Draco sounded hopeful. Kerwin frowned and eyed Draco narrowly.

"So, ye really dunna like 'arry Potter?"

"Who, the Boy-Who-Wouldn't-Bloody-Well-Die? Of course I don't like him. He's a complete prick who always gets away with breaking rules and fooling around. Perfect Potter, always saving the world, always being everyone's friend who isn't in Slytherin, always getting the snitch; everyone caters to his every whim. He's everyone's golden boy. Not to mention his two lapdogs Weasel and the mudblood. The hot tempered red head and the bookworm are a complete pain in my arse." Draco effused passionately.

"Draco, I honestly dunna see 'ow bein' good at things, bein' loyal, an' bein' smart are strikes against someone."

"They are when my father expects me to beat Potter in Qudditch and to be the number one student in school!" Draco's eyes flamed with anger though there resided in their grey depths a startling pain. Therein lay the reason for Draco's hatred. Lucius Malfoy was a born aristocrat, twice as vicious as the muggle variety because he lived with the notion that pure-bloods were inherently better than muggles, not only in breeding but everything else. If Draco could not defeat a half-blood in Quidditch nor surpass a muggle-born in magical studies—subjects which are endemic to and a derivation from wizards—than Lucius would no doubt hold Draco responsible. Lucius would feel Draco had not put forth enough effort, a correlation soon drawn to laziness; the consequences of such must have been harsh.

x

Kerwin dropped the subject after that and the three talked about their previous years of schooling. Potter and his friends cropped up quite a bit in Draco's recounts and always seemed to rob him of something, from simple pleasure, to the House Cup in first year. Kerwin gained great insight about the teachers and the students of Hogwarts. He actually looked forward to seeing his new school and attending classes.

* * *

---Next day---

Kerwin and Draco sat at the table eating their poached eggs and toast after their usual bout of dueling with their fathers.

"Father, may I take Kerwin with me to buy my school supplies? His brothers bought theirs yesterday while shopping for their new robes." Draco kept his voice respectful with a sever lack of anticipation or excitement. Lucius regarded his pale son for a moment before returning his gaze to his own plate.

"If Rossier approves then your request is granted. Though, I warn you that they are leaving this evening, so do not dawdle." Lucius informed firmly.

"Do we have your permission, Mr. Sullivan?"

"Well, I suppose." Mr. Sullivan sighed in annoyance. Just then the sound of a loud yawn punctuated the dining room as MacMurrough sauntered in. Lucius' expression turned to one of slight disgust at such a blatant lack of manners. Rossier missed his host's displeasure as he bid his eldest son a good morning.

"Thank ye, sir, an' Mr. Malfoy." Kerwin murmured politely and nodded to the two men who paid little to no attention to him. Kerwin and Draco quickly finished their meals and headed out of the dining area to the sitting room. There they each grabbed some floo powder and took turns jumping in the fire and shouting out their destination.

"Diagon Alley!"

-------

The two boys landed in the Leaky Cauldron and stood up brushing soot from their cloaks. Tom, the barkeeper, glanced up and gave a salutary nod in their direction. The other patrons ignored the two boys, after an initial glance, in favor of their drinks. The dingy air smelled of alcohol, smoke, and perfume. Draco ignored everyone likewise and quickly led the way to the back of the pub where he opened the doorway to Diagon Alley.

"Do you have your book list?"

"Aye, we received ours when we were transferred." Kerwin said pulling his list out of his pocket.

Fourth-Year students will require:

1) The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 4 by Miranda Goshawk,  
2) The Theory of Transfiguration by Feodor Hyde,  
3) Exotic Plants and How to Care for Them by Leefseed Strange,  
4) Dangerous Beasts You Would Run From by Stuart Little,  
5) Ancient Untranslatable Runes by Greg Goobledegook,  
6) Precise Potions for the Anal by Agnus Perfectus,  
7) Dual Dueling: Muggles vs. Wizards by Quinn Blade,

"We need to stop at Gringotts first to acquire our funds; do you have a key?" Draco looked dubiously at Kerwin.

"I dunna need a key t' get inta me vault; it 'as a special lock tha' on'y I can open." Kerwin looked around at the various stores and barely caught Draco's suggestion that he buy some new robes while they were here.

-------

The two boys soon reached a tall, snowy white building with burnished bronze doors that were guarded by a goblin dressed in a scarlet and gold uniform. Draco and Kerwin walked through those doors and the silver ones following. As they stood at a long counter waiting for a goblin to check over Draco's note from his father, for access to his vault, Draco spotted a group of three standing at a desk a little ways away from them. Draco let out a sniff.

"That damn Potter and his friends." Draco sneered.

"Who, those three people down there?" Kerwin looked to said people who were conversing energetically and laughing.

"Who else?" Draco snatched the proffered key the goblin held out to him and moved away so Kerwin could tell the goblin his vault number.

"Vault number 666." Kerwin stated calmly. The goblin who had been writing in a ledger looked up immediately, his eyes narrowed in suspicion. A moment of the fixed gaze passed before the goblin ordered someone over to take them to their vaults.

"Please pardon us, but we are understaffed today, you'll have to ride with another group." the goblin commented bluntly. Kerwin shrugged, but Draco, upon seeing just who they had to ride with, opened his mouth to protest and likely bring his father's name into it. Kerwin prudently elbowed Draco in the side as Harry Potter and Ron Weasley approached them.

-------

"Not Malfoy!" were the first words out of Ron's mouth. Draco merely looked furious but kept his silence, instilled in him was the idea to completely ignore them both.

"What? No need to condescend and speak to us, Malfoy?" Draco looked tempted to comment on Ron's ability to use a three syllable word, but remained silent.

"Shut up, Ron." Harry grated out looking slightly embarrassed.

"Harry!" Ron looked flabbergasted, but Harry was too busy looking at Kerwin, who stood beside Draco, to notice. Ron realized Harry's object of scrutiny and immediately opened his big mouth.

"Who's this, Malfoy? One of your Death Eater buddies? He sure looks the part." Kerwin was actually surprised when Draco started forward as if to hex the red-head. Quickly he grabbed Draco's arm to prevent Draco from hurting Ron and noticed Harry do likewise with Ron.

"Me name is Kerwin Sullivan; I will be attendin' 'ogwarts as a transfer student. I would appreciate courtesy from ye an' I apologize if me attire causes ye discomfort." Kerwin spoke quietly, barely above a whisper, in a polite voice. "An', I do believe we've suffered this good sir long enough t' wait." Kerwin added with a motion to the annoyed goblin.

--------

The boys were silent as they climbed into the cart. Ron looked sullen, Harry looked relieved, Draco looked superior, and Kerwin simply didn't care enough to display any expression as it couldn't be seen anyway. The cart rolled at an alarming speed down the winding tunnels. They reached Weasley's vault first, Ron blushed scarlet in embarrassment at the pitiable amount of coins in his family's vault, he quickly snatched up the small sum he needed for his supplies and exited. Next was Harry's vault which had considerably more than Weasley's. Draco wore a superior expression when his vault was opened and the green smoke cleared to reveal his family's astounding riches.

"I don't know, how much should I take? After all, we will be going to Hogsmead a few times, I'll need some spending money. How about thirty Galleons, forty Sickles, and fifty Knuts? Sound sufficient enough?" Draco asked in a drawling tone to Kerwin.

"Stop bein' an arse Draco an' get yer money." Kerwin whispered so only Draco could hear. Draco smirked at Ron as he scooped his money into a hand bag and returned to the cart. Ron looked furious and understandably ashamed of his poverty. Kerwin felt compelled to apologize on behalf of Draco but knew Ron would take it the wrong way and be more offended.

--------

After a long cart ride, and the darkening of the atmosphere to enhance the idea that they were deeper under ground, they reached Kerwin's vault.

"Vault six-hundred and sixty-six, all other persons remain in the cart for your own safety." the goblin ordered and nodded to Kerwin. Kerwin exited the cart and walked up to the pitch black door of his vault. Bending down, Kerwin removed a ceremonial knife from a sheath in the leg of his left boot. Using the knife, Kerwin cut the palm of his left hand and laid it against the door while whispering under his breath.

"Draiodoir, manim asthee hu¹." The door that Kerwin's hand laid against opened to reveal yet another door. This time Kerwin simply whispered under his breath, "Open." The door seemed to melt away and the vault was open for all to see. Ron gasped audibly and Harry simply gawked. Draco was surprised, to say the least, but he was guarded enough not to show it. The vault was made of three rooms; a main room with two leading off to the sides. In the main room was a large pile of Galleons, chests of gems, books, and other wizard-ware. The two rooms leading off right and left held Sickles and Knuts respectively. Kerwin stepped in and the three boys remaining in the cart were astonished to see Kerwin's hand heal instantly after crossing the threshold. Kerwin filled his money bag, and then he grabbed a bag already in the vault and put some books from one of the chests in it. The bag was obviously spelled to hold more, and be feather light, from the number of books Kerwin put in it and the ease with which he carried it. Kerwin then left the vault and muttered, "Close."

Oddly enough, Harry thought he heard the hissing sound of a snake, but couldn't make out what it said.

TBC

¹ Gaelic: Magician, my soul is within you.


	3. Apothecary, Flourish and Blotts, Oh My!

_The true secret of giving advice is, after you have honestly given it, to be perfectly indifferent whether it is taken or not. _

_Hannah Whitall Smith_

Chapter III: Apothecary, Flourish and Blotts, Oh My!

The group was silent as they spiraled their way up out of the darkness to the top of the cavern of vaults. Kerwin spied Ron giving him sideways glances out of the corners of his eyes, but he allowed the incident to pass without drawing undue attention to the blatant lack of manners. When he caught Draco's gaze the blond haired boy rolled his nickel plated eyes toward the gawking, fiery-haired boy. Kerwin, unsure of Draco's intent, reached out an unobtrusive hand of restraint. Draco felt the pressure of Kerwin's hand and rolled his eyes again in a clear message that the concern was unfounded as he did not plan any mischievous action or insult. With an inaudible sigh of relief Kerwin removed the contact between them and settled back in his seat to calmly observe the two Gryffindors he'd heard so much about.

-------

Harry's wire rimmed glasses glinted strangely in the dark caverns and his messy black hair was barely visible making him seem unobtrusive. Ron's fiery red hair and incessant staring was such an overt contradiction that Kerwin wondered, not for the first time since meeting the two, how they became such good friends. Harry was busy elbowing Ron none too subtly and Kerwin felt touched by Harry's open concern for his feelings, or maybe the interest lied solely in Ron not disgracing himself. Either way, the annoyed looks towards Ron and the apologetic glances Harry tossed Kerwin's way were quite endearing. Ron wasn't paying any mind to Harry's nudges until one boney elbow slammed quite painfully against his ribs and made him yelp.

"What the heck you do that for!" Ron's face twisted into an expression of indignation as he rubbed his sore ribcage. Harry rolled his eyes as if to say 'how dense could you be?' Before Harry could answer though, Draco snorted with snide laughter and smirked at the two boys.

"Close your trap Malfoy!" Ron spat the name with distaste.

"Careful Weasley, if you keep staring at Kerwin in such a manner he might get the idea that you fancy him." Draco drawled leeringly.

-------

The haughty boy watched with extreme satisfaction as Ron turned beet red and mouthed wordlessly like a fish out of water. The freckled teenager then regarded Kerwin with a look of anxiety, horror, mortification, and trepidation all vying for supremacy on his face. Harry looked quite uncomfortable and Kerwin could see the twinge of color staining his cheeks on behalf of his friend's embarrassment. Draco had that self-gratified look on his face that meant he was quite pleased with the turnout of his witty repartee. Kerwin felt like the only mature one in the cart besides, of course, the goblin who remained stoically expressionless.

"I assumed no such thing, Mr. Weasley. There's no need t' get all anxious. I'm sure we are all secure in our masculinity." Kerwin assured Ron calmly. At this pronouncement Draco began to snigger and snort uncontrollably. Ron looked torn between expressions of relief or resentment as he was unsure whether Kerwin was being genuine or just poking more fun at him. The cart finally reached the top again and Ron was saved from having to reply as Harry dragged him away. Kerwin did, however, catch the gratified look Harry tossed over his shoulder.

--------

Once the two Gryffindors were out of sight Draco burst with laughter. He was laughing so hard that tears streamed down his face and he had to grip Kerwin's wiry shoulder for support. Kerwin, for his part, glared at his very rude friend and crossed his arms over his chest to indicate that he wasn't amused. Draco soon calmed down as they walked out of the transport area, Kerwin catching the 'good riddance' from the poor goblin that had driven them.

"You have to admit that was hilarious." Draco enthused as he wiped at his wet cheeks. The smirk on his lips hinted at the genuine smile he hid so well. Kerwin chose to remain silent as they made their way through the hubbub of banking business. It wasn't until the bright sunlight hit their eyes and made them blink rapidly that Draco touched Kerwin's arm anxiously. The blond boy's face was stoic once again but there was worry in his gaze and Kerwin saw his apprehension as Draco fiddled with the sleeve of Kerwin's robe.

"Don't tell me you're mad at me. Come on, I couldn't resist! And besides, they do the same thing to me all the time." Draco defended himself firmly as his eyes sparked with righteous anger.

"I dunna agree wit' the whey ye treated Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley. Howe'er, tha' is none o' me business. I simply dunna wish t' participate." Kerwin answered calmly and then sighed with a dramatic air. "Indeed, I must admit 'twas funny. Though, I'll remind ye immature on several levels." Once again Draco began laughing, but this time Kerwin allowed himself a brief smile in return.

* * *

Kerwin and Draco efficiently traversed the busy streets of Diagon Alley until they stood outside of Madame Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. As they entered there was a tinkling sound from above the door though there was no bell in sight. In front of them stood a shabby desk littered with parchments, ruling tapes, and assorted robes in varying degrees of completion. To one side there was a hallway leading to the back room where fittings took place. And, to the other side stood many racks of multicolored robes, for all sizes from infant tiny to adult large. There were sparkling new robes with flaring collars and billowing folds, but there were also second hand robes in fluctuating extents of shabbiness. When Draco caught sight of the less then perfect quality robes he sneered and turned up his nose. Before the pale blond could comment however, a squat woman with a charming smile bustled her way over from the back room.

"What can I do for you young gentlemen? Are you a first year?" Madame Malkin questioned Kerwin as she surveyed his slight frame. Kerwin could see a glint of sympathy in the aged woman's eyes; no doubt she believed he was a shy child.

"Nay Madame, I transferred. Though, I will be needin' some new robes." Kerwin answered as politely as ever.

"Oh, well come this way then and we'll fit you right up." Madame Malkin ushered in a motherly manner while already making her way ahead of him.

"Please Madame, I 'ave me measurements wit' me. If 'tis no' too much trouble I'd like t' leave 'em here wit' ye, an' come back later fer the robes." Kerwin rushed to say before the overenthusiastic woman could pull him along to the back for fitting.

"Well, why didn't you say so? That'll be fine. You'll only need the regular lot?"

"Aye, and thank ye." Kerwin nodded and quickly turned over the measurements and coins in advance. As Madame Malkin hastened away the two boys took their leave with the intention of returning later after attending to the rest of their shopping.

-------

Next stop on the agenda was the Apothecary as both Kerwin and Draco needed to replenish their potions ingredients. Draco led the way into the reeking establishment full of potions supplies. The dingy shop was inadequately lit; the grimy and dusty windows blocked the afternoon sunlight but for a few stray rays that illuminated the suspended dust particles in the air. Kerwin had the distinct desire to draw his flowing robes closer to himself in an effort to avoid contamination.

x

Beside the door stood a small stack of barrels, the liquid-logged wood discolored as slimy half-congealed ingredients leaked between the cracks or over the loosely sealed tops. Draco sneezed and grimaced as his spittle coated his hand and robe. Disgusted, the blond boy improperly wiped his hand on the side of his robes and stepped forward. Kerwin followed Draco to the front desk while observing the setup of the shop.

x

Along the walls were shelves upon shelves of glass jars chock-full of dull colored herbs, dry shriveled roots, and brilliantly bright powders. Even the middle of the floor was taken up by shelves of jarred potion components though these ones were crammed with pickled, squeezed, and floating ingredients that needed to be preserved in liquid. Tacked to the ceiling and the walls were bundles of feathers, strings of fangs, and snarled claws™.

x

Kerwin began to peruse a nearby shelf as Draco rapped smartly on the counter and waited impatiently for the shop keeper.

-------

As Draco spoke imperiously to the greasy merchant who was busy wiping some unknown substance from his hands onto a cloth, Kerwin began to select certain ingredients not included in the basic supply list provided by the school. He first perused the herbs which ranged in color from rusted red to lackluster brown to gloomy gray to pitch black. He picked up a jar each of rosemary flakes, crushed sage, and powdered red jasper. Dimly Kerwin heard Draco order their basic potions supply kits in the front of the shop.

x

Next, he scrutinized the other dry ingredients and retrieved diced ginger roots, powdered unicorn horn, crushed snake fangs, wolfsbane, fluxweed, shredded bomslang skin, mashed scarab beetles, bat spleens, dried billywig stings, dried nettles, porcupine quills, lacewing flies, knotgrass, powdered Bicorn horn, daisy roots, caterpillars, rat spleens, spiders, shrivel-figs, powdered Graphorn horn, and asphodel root. All these he took up to the counter where he set them down beside the newly packaged potions kits.

"You're getting all of that?" Draco eyed the pile of jars with a critical expression that clearly illustrated what he thought of such an endeavor. The salesman read some of the labels and scrutinized Kerwin with equal fervor though Kerwin was sure the man was more concerned about his ability to pay for it all then the possible uses of such ingredients.

"Tha' an' more. If ye would wait a moment." Kerwin quickly snatched a few Jobberknoll feathers from their bundle and hefted two demiguise pelts onto the counter. Before Draco could comment, Kerwin walked methodically down the center isles picking out a plethora of elements including but not limited to diluted bundimun secretion, flobberworm mucus, mooncalf dung, pickled murtlap, eel eyes, dragon liver, stewed horned slugs, leech juice, armadillo bile, and salamander blood. When he set these on the stand Draco gave him a sardonic look and asked in a drawling voice, "Is that all of it or is there something left in the shop that you haven't got here?" Draco swept an encompassing hand over the cluttered table. Kerwin remained silent for a moment as if to think, which made Draco glare, before shaking his head. Draco rolled his eyes discreetly and ordered the man to bag their things and give them the running total.

--------

One hundred seventy-five Galleons, twelve Sickles and twenty-eight knuts¹ lighter, Kerwin exited the shop with Draco at his side.

"We'll 'ave t' stop in Knockturn Alley fer some o' the other ingredients." Kerwin intoned softly to his companion. Draco raised an eyebrow but did not deign to speak on it. Together the two boys entered the next shop.

x

Flourish and Blotts was far cleaner then the Apothecary and had the added bonus of good lighting. On the down side the store was very crowded and Kerwin was jostled about as he searched for the titles he'd need. The floor to ceiling stacks left him itching to crack a spine but he abstained from the impulse when he realized the close quarters made him feel claustrophobic.

--------

Kerwin had just picked up the last text on his list when Draco sidled up to him carrying his own well balanced stack of books.

"Let's get out of this hell-hole."

"Aye." Kerwin agreed emphatically, following in the wake of Draco whose name afforded him a parting crowed. However, when they reached the end of the line Draco was appalled to realize the extensive wait. Even his name could not speed up the process of checking out. Draco wilted slightly and tugged ruefully on his tight collar. Kerwin could see small beads of sweat forming on Draco's brow and offered him a sympathetic pat on the arm. Draco smiled wanly and brushed a few damp strands of hair from his face.

"At least the Apothecary was cool. This place is like a bloody furnace. Hey watch it!" Draco scowled darkly at the man who had knocked into him by accident. The books in the teen's hands wobbled dangerously but he managed to steady them.

--------

"I'm sorry, someone pushed..." Whatever the man was going to say after that was silenced for at that precise moment he stumbled forward into Draco a second time. Draco faltered in his step and snarled in outrage as he was forced to steady his load again. Sadly, Kerwin was not as lucky. The crowd had surged momentarily and a dark haired boy much taller than Kerwin was shoved roughly against the hooded figure. Kerwin, the other chap, and two stacks of books went crashing unceremoniously to the floor. Kerwin clutched at his potions parcel in desperation to keep his ingredients intact. Consequently he was struck in the face and the leg by two of the toppled books as they landed.

"I'm so sorry! Someone was pushing me...Kerwin?" Kerwin halted from reclaiming his fallen books and looked up into the bespectacled face of Harry Potter.

"Fancy seein' ye here; an' so soon after our last meetin', Mr. Potter." Kerwin murmured politely. Harry had gotten to his feet and was offering his hand to Kerwin who accepted it. Harry hauled Kerwin to his feet. Draco, distracted by his own confrontation, belatedly noticed the bad spill his friend had taken.

"Watch where you're going, Potter!" Draco snapped angrily. Harry, who had been in the process of picking up his own books, gawked. The surprise only lasted a few short seconds.

"It wasn't my fault! This place is so crowded and people keep pushing me!" Harry shouted back though his voice was almost drowned out by the loudly conversing assembly.

"Oi, Harry, you alright mate? I saw you...Malfoy." Ron had just managed to squeeze between the crushing mass to reach his best friend. The moment he spotted Draco the red head's concerned expression turned sour.

"Tell your blind friend to watch where the hell he's going next time." Draco ordered Ron scathingly. Kerwin set his last book on the stack in front of him and handed Harry his potions text noncommittally. Harry gave a nod of thanks and set it with his own stack at his feet. Ron was turning an ugly shade of red and his hands became fisted at his sides.

"Sod off Malfoy!"

"I happen to be standing in the checkout line you ignorant twit." Draco replied waspishly. Ron seemed lost for what to say next; he settled on glowering at his arch nemesis and growling under his breath.

"Calm down Ron. I was shoved into Kerwin here. I did say I was sorry." The last was directed to Kerwin.

"Aye. I 'old no untoward feelin's o'er the incident." Kerwin stated calmly. Harry smiled tentatively while Ron sulked and Draco snorted and faced forward. The line had moved a few inches and the group of four shuffled forward a bit. Harry retrieved his books from the ground.

--------

"So, you're a fourth year then?" Harry asked idly after a tense silence ensued. When Kerwin failed to answer him the Gryffindor boy interpreted the pause as a request for clarification. "You have the fourth year tomes." Kerwin looked blankly at the stack of books Harry motioned to and then inclined his head. Harry shuffled his feet and Kerwin caught sight of rolling eyes; the older boy was exasperated with Kerwin's wordless answer. For the next couple of feet the silence stretched on with Ron and Draco intermittently throwing dark looks at each other.

"Harry, Ron!" A bushy haired girl ran up to the four boys, politely asking the persons behind if she could cut in line. Kerwin's lips tugged upward as the tired shoppers gave their consent to the well behaved student.

"Oh no, it's the mudblood Granger!" Draco clasped at his heart dramatically. "Wake me up now, I'm living in a nightmare!"

"Don't you call her..." Ron started screaming hysterically while actively attempting to pummel the blond Slytherin. Harry quickly set his books on the ground again and took hold of his hot-tempered friend to prevent the ensuing boxing match, not that Draco Malfoy would actually stoop to the red-heads level and actively participate. The blonde was more likely to draw his wand and fire hexes, something a lot worse given the underage laws. Hermione pursed her lips but remained adamantly taciturn. Surprisingly it was Kerwin who spoke up in an enigmatically unruffled and unaccented tone.

"Really Draco, I had thought /_your_/ nightmares would not be so insipid." Ron stopped his struggle to get at Malfoy and stared slack-jawed at Kerwin. Draco's smirk had disappeared to be replaced by a dark introspective expression. Kerwin ignored both his friend and the duo Gryffindor boys in favor of the new comer. "You must be Miss. Granger of Gryffindor. My name is Kerwin Sullivan. I am most pleased to make your acquaintance." Kerwin offered his hand, still speaking oddly without his customary inflections.

"Yes, hello, the pleasure is mine. I assume you are one of the transfers from Russia?" the bushy-haired girl's eyes glinted with unabashed curiosity.

"That is correct." When Hermione prepared to shake Kerwin's hand she was adequately surprised when he bowed and brushed his lips over her knuckles instead. Kerwin allowed a hidden smile to grace his lips when she blushed prettily and became flustered.

-------

Draco made a rude gagging noise which only served to set Ron off again. As the red-head rekindled his shouting match with Malfoy, Harry gave up and decided to acquire some answers to his questions.

"How did you know he was a transfer student and how would you know if Kerwin is from Russia?" Harry demanded of one of his best friends. Hermione grinned excitedly as if she had been waiting for the right opportunity to tell Harry the good news.

"Well, I wasn't going to make a big fuss about it. And, I knew you probably didn't want to hear it after...after last term and while living at...at your relatives place. It's so insignificant..." the proverbial invisible elephant that was Cedric's death reared its ugly purple head from beneath the demiguise pelt and Hermione's anticipation dimmed slightly until she almost sounded unsure of herself.

"Oh, for the love of Merlin, tell us!" Ron, apparently having realized something was afoot, had returned his attention to the civilized conversation. Draco was also regarding Hermione with peculiar interest.

"I'm a prefect! I received my pin with my letter which had my supply list but also explained all about the transfer students from Russia. We, that is to say the prefects, are supposed to help them get to their lessons and show them around. I think all the prefects were told because the transfers haven't been sorted yet." Hermione explained with renewed delight and vigor. She beamed at her friends before a startled sound escaped her lips; she realized the line had moved forward significantly.

--------

The group trundled ever closer to the blessed checkout lanes, Harry and Ron congratulating their mutual friend with decidedly reserved enthusiasm.

"This doesn't mean you're going to rat on us whenever we do something," Ron sent a veiled look toward Malfoy, "Something that isn't strictly by the books, does it?" The gangly boy turned pleading eyes onto the more mature girl. Harry looked equally concerned with Hermione's answer. Before she could respond though, Draco decided to add in his two Knuts worth.

"She might not, Weasel, but be assured I WILL." Draco smirked smugly. Ron's face went livid, which was a sight to see as it had already been quite flush from the heat. Ron's fiery hair was sticking to his forehead with sweat as was the case among most of the customers. The pungent smell of perspiration hung cloyingly in the air and that mixed with the scent of leather bound books made the shop's sparse oxygen utterly unbearable to breathe. Evidently the sun wished to leave some sweltering memories before the onset of fall.

"What are you getting at Malfoy?" Ron challenged aggressively. Harry and Hermione exchanged exasperated looks but seemed intrigued despite them selves.

"I was made a prefect as well."

"No way! How can that slimy git get a badge?" Ron pointed a critical finger at Malfoy who only smirked arrogantly in return. Hermione waved a negligent hand.

"There is only so much he can do; and he has to have a legitimate reason for doing it or it will be considered an abuse of his position. Besides, the teachers wouldn't let inter-house rivalries influence something like, well, like house points for example. Kerwin, I wanted to ask; I've read all about Durmstrang, Beauxbatons and other, less significant, wizarding schools but I don't recall reading about one in Russia. I'm sure there are some small, private institutions, but from what I gathered in my letter and a bit of cryptic research it was implied that your school was quite large and prestigious. Debarach de Domine, I believe it was? Why is it that your school didn't participate..." she trailed off because Draco began to snicker.

"Debarach de Domine is the foremost institute of dark magic, even above Durmstrang. The reason the school doesn't participate in the Triwizard instead of Durmstrang is because competitors from rival schools had the tendency to turn up missing or dead before and during the first task when Dark Domain participated." Draco informed them ominously, using the nick name for the Russian school. Ron looked incredulously at Kerwin, Hermione flinched, and Harry seemed skeptical of the whole tale. Just then the next booth cleared and Kerwin gratefully set his books on the counter to be purchased.

Draco's breath exploded out of his chest in one word, "FINALLY!"

TBC

¹175 Galleons, 12 Sickles, and 28 Knuts comes to approx. 900 pounds British currency and about 1, 660 US dollars (That is if my math is correct and the currency rate between pounds and dollars didn't fluctuate too drastically since last I checked .)


	4. Knockturn Alley

_-----------------------------------------  
__Step carefully unthinking child  
__We have been here before  
__A thousand centuries, but a wink:  
__It is us whom you follow. _

_Mahvesh Khan-Dialogue: Past & Present_  
-----------------------------------

Chapter IV: Knockturn Alley 

The first thing Draco did when they exited the bookstore was take deep gulps of fresh air. Though the sun still shined as intensely as before, the atmosphere outside was nowhere near as unbearable as that within Flourish and Blotts. Kerwin glanced over to Draco and smiled sympathetically as his friend grimaced disgustedly at the state of his attire. Kerwin, accustomed to the humidity and sweat brought by wearing three layers of clothing at all times, was not affected by the temperature. Draco looked rather put out about his damp hair and uncomfortable clothing though. Kerwin was suddenly distracted as he felt a gust of warm air escape Flourish and Blotts. A red-head, sack-totting boy stumbled out of the store gasping for breath.

"Air!" Ron shouted exultantly. Draco sneered at Weasley and began to walk briskly in the direction of Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor.

"Come Kerwin." he tossed back haughtily just as Harry and Hermione appeared juggling part and parcel of their newly bought books. Hermione already had one volume, "Dual Dueling", propped open in her hands. Harry looked between Draco's back and Ron's angry expression before sending a look of askance Kerwin's way. Kerwin shook his head to indicate that there had not been an altercation. Harry smiled gratefully while Hermione remained oblivious to all but her text.

"I guess we'll be seeing you at school, Kerwin?" Harry offered in parting. The name caught Hermione's attention and she glanced up quickly.

"I look forward to speaking with you at school, Kerwin. Perhaps we could even have an intellectual discussion sometime?" Hermione interrupted interestedly and held out a hand.

"Kerwin!" Draco shouted impatiently from the front of the Owl Emporium.

"Your Master calls." Ron mocked snidely under his breath. Harry elbowed his friend in the ribs as Hermione provided the disapproving glare. Kerwin refused to acknowledge the boy and addressed himself to Harry and Hermione.

"Actually, I look forward to seeing you both. And, that sounds like a most enjoyable plan Miss. Granger; I am most interested to hear your views concerning house rivalries and inter-house relations." Kerwin grasped her hand, squeezed momentarily, and released it. Brief nods to a curious Harry and flabbergasted Ron concluded his farewells. When Kerwin caught up with Draco the blond huffed in annoyance and stalked into the Shoppe without a word. Kerwin smiled in amusement as the door fell back in place; Draco hadn't had the decency to hold it for him. With a shrug, Kerwin pulled the glass door open.

---------

The first thing to assault him was the noise which permeated the air like a dull echoing roar. Kerwin allowed a moment to pass simply to adjust and acquire his bearings. The next moment the door clattered merrily open and Kerwin was forced to employ his superb agility in sidestepping the incoming horde of munchkin monsters...er, seven year old boys. The boys were chaperoned by a bedraggled looking man who was being pulled forcibly into the store by two boys grasping his arms. The rowdy bunch scrabbled rambunctiously up to the counter shouting out their desired treats at the top of their lungs.

x

Florean's was doubly crowded as it was, Kerwin could tell, due to the scorching midday sun. Patrons made ample use of the cool inner room, standing and sitting around in large groups at the various ruby-colored booths. Two acquainted families had apparently consolidated a collection of tables together and were currently enjoying themselves most excessively.

"Mummy, Mummy look it! Look it! It's turning to water on my hand! It's icky Mummy! Lick it quick!" A little girl cried shrilly. The three year old stood on her chair holding up a melting cone. Globules of dripping chocolate dessert covered her hand and stained her dress. A distressed sibling held tightly unto the child's frilly clothing and searched desperately for his mother. Kerwin debated intervening until a vigilant adult caught sight of the precarious situation and cajoled the child into sitting properly in her chair. With one disaster diverted, Kerwin was left to wish fervently that some of the other adults would do likewise with their own spawn...er, children.

x

Little, peddling feet scurried across the floor while shrill voices shrieked with utter delight. Kerwin was jostled by a screaming girl with pigtails, shoved and stepped on by the boys chasing her, and yelled at for consequently bumping into a table. The couple, who were sharing a strawberry milkshake, had whipped cream smeared across their faces as result from the upheaval. Kerwin noted, however, that they found a pleasurable way of removing the substance other than using a napkin. Trying to avoid staring at the couple who were too busy sucking each other's face to notice, Kerwin made his way up to the counter.

--------

While waiting at the counter for his Tropical Tsunami, a cream dish of five tropical-flavored scoops of ice cream in a coconut-meat bowl, Kerwin spied Draco sulking in a shady corner of the Parlor. The Slytherin sat away from the crystal windows and the glaring sun. Florean promptly served Kerwin his order, interrupting the boy from his blatant staring. Kerwin slipped the remaining pocket change from his book purchases into Fortescue's hand and headed over to Draco. The blonde didn't even acknowledge Kerwin's presence as he brooded over his liquefying frozen treat. A sullen expression turned Draco's lips and his wispy bangs hid the fleeting glances he sent towards Kerwin.

"Ye know; t' pity another is a waste o' time, but t' pity oneself is e'en more so." Kerwin murmured quietly. Draco's head whipped up to reveal a fierce glare.

"What need have I to pity myself? I've got everything I want, unlike that pathetically poor Weasel!" Draco snarled, barely above a whisper.

"I ne'er implied tha' ye pitied Mr. Weasley. I was on'y pointin' out tha' sittin' there actin' morose wasna gonna make me apologize fer speakin' wit' Mr. Potter and Miss. Granger." Kerwin intoned patiently. As a mortified flame reached Draco's cheeks, Kerwin savored his first scoop of ice cream.

"I don't pity that, that, that damn gryffindork!" Draco spluttered indignantly. Kerwin deigned not to speak. Silence descended on the table like a vacuum and slowly Kerwin's treat was reduced to a few liquid pools at the base of the coconut. Draco sighed, unexpectedly breaking the silence.

"Why were you so strange around Granger?" Draco finally asked seeming to have forgiven Kerwin's perceived slight. Kerwin ruminated on the question briefly while he sucked on the plastic spoon coated with ice-cream coated coconut meat.

"How do ye mean strange? If ye mean me accent, I dunna always speak wit' it. Fer example, when we go t' school I'll be speakin' like I did wit' Miss. Granger. It's easier fer me t' speak like this then 'tis fer me t' pronounce everthin' correctly because this is me natural dialect. Sad t' say though tha' some o' my previous teachers took a dislikin' t' it an' I was punished fer it." Kerwin explained conversationally.

"That must have been in Durmstrang, right?"

"Aye, me very first year o' school. O' course at Debarach de Domine we were speakin' Russian an' lots o' people had accents 'cause they weren't native speakers t' begin wit'." Kewin's focus was on his hands which were carefully breaking apart the coconut bowl into equal pieces. He offered one half to Draco, who accepted the proffered peace token, and they lapsed into silence again. All around the two boys the hailstorm of noise escalated as more Hogwarts bound students entered the shop to enjoy a refreshing dish of Fortescue's desserts. To Kerwin it seemed as if every person was vying to be heard above everyone else. Soon enough Draco had finished his coconut and Kerwin tossed the rest of his in favor of escaping the deafening din.

--------

Outside, Kerwin noticed that he was not the only one to breathe more easily after the suffocating atmosphere of the Ice Cream Parlor. Living in a huge and spacious mansion undoubtedly had an effect on one's perceived personal space. Kerwin wondered just how Draco coped at a school surrounded by so many students and lacking all privacy. Kerwin disliked close quarters at best and absolutely abhorred them at worst.

x

The facts were, Kerwin was slightly nervous to be going to Hogwarts. When he'd attended Debarach de Domine it was not unusual for students to skip out of school and spend the entire night within the mountainous forests. In fact, teachers would encourage the excursions as a sort of survival prep class. According to Draco however, Hogwarts had a curfew and a strict one from how he detailed harsh point deductions for being out in the corridors past the specified time. A frown marred Kerwin's face and he tensed just thinking of being locked within a castle along with thousands of children.

"Do you want to stop at Madame Malkin's before heading to Knockturn Alley?" Draco cut in on Kerwin's contemplation. Kerwin realized suddenly that the pair was halted in front of the aforementioned shop. Inside the clothing store, Kerwin could see a young first year being fitted for her robes. The slightly chubby brunette was flush with excitement and her mouth was moving rapidly as she spoke with someone Kerwin could not see. Kerwin turned the question over in his mind and debated interrupting the fitting to collect his ordered items. After the intense noise of Fortescue's Kerwin didn't relish the idea of enduring more inane chatter.

"Is there a floo station we could use in Knockturn Alley?"

"Yes, there's one in Borgin's shop. I'm sure he'd let us use it; my father has had business dealings with him." Draco answered promptly, correctly interpreting Kerwin's desire to avoid interaction if possible.

"Very well, let's get this o'er wit'." Kerwin conceded.

---------

Once again the invisible bell tinkled as they entered the shop. Draco stood to the side to allow Kerwin entrance and together they stood waiting to be acknowledged in due time.

"Oh, I've got more customers! If you'll please, wait for a moment?" Madame Malkin's harried voice called out. Draco rolled his eyes and leaned impatiently against the nearest wall. Kerwin quietly surveyed the isles of robes and began to browse. As he perused the hangers, Kerwin could hear the chirpy dialogue of the girl in the back and the answering voice of the equally animated boy he'd been unable to see outside. The two were discussing the merits of being in one Hogwarts house versus another. From the sounds of it the girl wanted to be in Hufflepuff and the boy in Gryffindor.

"They're rather droll aren't they?" Draco abruptly remarked from behind Kerwin, fingering some material in a displeased manner. The undersized boy shrugged but inclined his head.

"They're children, wha' d' ye expect?" Kerwin ran a hand along the racks of robes giving many only a cursory once-over. Draco sneered at the ratty second hand robes along the isle and made derogatory comments about Weasels under his breath.

"I don't expect anything other than some bratty eleven year olds." he rejoined. Kerwin threw back his head and laughed.

"Yer most wise in doin' so." Kerwin chuckled and Draco could not hide the curve to his lips.

x

The two boys had just reached the back of the shop near the archway to the back room when something behind the counter caught Kerwin's attention. Folded haphazardly on a shelf was a dark swathe of cloth that peeked from under a pile of plain, coarse, canvas apron fabric. He scrutinized the silky flowing material the color of twilight. It seemed to absorb and reflect the light simultaneously. The fluctuating patterns created by the light refracting off the noticeable sheen made Kerwin's eyes widen in disbelief.

"Elysium." Kerwin breathed in wonderment.

"I'm very surprised you know its original name, young man." Kerwin started violently, "Most people call it the heavenly or divine fabric nowadays." Madame Malkin eyed Kerwin peculiarly. Kerwin was suddenly very thankful for his concealing clothes. He hadn't even noticed the two first years leave or the woman approach him.

"Yeah, what's so divine about it?" Draco demanded disdainfully. Draco was once again displaying his impatient stance. Offended, Madame Malkin drew herself up to her full height and sniffed contemptuously. Kerwin was unexpectedly reminded of Draco's overly conceited disposition.

"It wouldn't matter if I told you. Not even Lucius Malfoy could afford it." Madame Malkin stated irreverently. Draco gave her a dubious look and regarded the cloth a second time. Sitting below the material, taped to the shelf, was a price tag that was well within the Malfoy green though an average patron would blanch at the exorbitance.

"Madame, I would like t' purchase tha' bolt o' Elysium an' collect me robes, if ye will." Kerwin solicited politely. For a moment the woman just stood gaping at him before she shook herself and bustled about getting his things together.

"I won't ask how you're planning on paying for the customization. I have a feeling you know what to do with this and how to go about getting it done. I only request that you not waste this material, it's very precious and rare." Madame Malkin murmured as she wrapped the bolt in brown paper and deposited it in one of her custom bags. Draco scoffed but Kerwin nodded gravely, paid for the impulsive buy, and accepted his acquisitions. Then the two boys quit the garment store with Draco ranting about the absurd assertion Madame Malkin made.

* * *

If Diagon Alley was the core of a bustling suburbia then Knockturn Alley was the heart of an inner city slum. Despite the day being brilliantly lit by the high sun, the backward alley was suffused with a pervading gloom. A dark, narrow street littered with broken glass, paper trash (no doubt a portkey or two), and shady characters sprawled outward with various hazardous dead ends in between. Kerwin easily picked up on the sinister creature hunched barely within one gapping maw of a darkened dead-end and the two lanky pickpockets conversing inaudibly within the shadowy arch of a doorway.

"Ten-o'clock." Draco muttered from the side of his mouth. The blonde's shoulders were hunched to hide his moving mouth and his hands were shoved deeply in his pockets, one of which contained his wand no doubt. Draco was not naive enough to think his name would protect him in these malevolent streets where illegal and criminal actions were practically law.

x

Kerwin followed the message, his eyes raked briefly over the three inebriated men outside of the Hanging Tavern. They were rambunctiously throwing empty beer bottles at the bar's insignia, a wooden shingle with a depiction of a hanged man engraved on it, and laughing raucously. For the moment the drunks were occupied, but they could easily be swayed to turn their attentions to harassing two wayward teens. Kerwin resolved not to draw undue attention to themselves and led Draco down a side street to avoid the drunks altogether. Stealthily they passed the back doors of various shops and were even forced to skirt around a few illicit transactions not even the disreputable alley would permit in the open.

--------

Once they came out from the back alleyways Kerwin led them to a shop with blacked out windows that had a sign over the door reading simply "Potions". Draco opened the door for them and they entered, giving the impression of belonging in there. This apothecary was surprisingly tidy in comparison to the one in Diagon Alley. Dazzling wash-light flooded the room, illuminating the assorted commodities. For the most part, the merchandise in evidence was the run-of-the-mill potions ingredients. The set up was also similar to that of Diagon Alley's; Kerwin found it much easier to read labels with the exceptional lighting though.

x

Glancing around proved the shop was inhabited by three other patrons, one of which Kerwin recognized. Derek Owynn stood inspecting two jars of Beetle's Eyes, trying to determine which one looked fresher. He deliberated one, then the other, then placed both back on the shelf with an exasperated sigh. Kerwin felt a smile tug his lips. Unlike Apothecary in Diagon Alley—which was a certified ingredients store backed by the Potions Association of Magical Properties—Potions was privately owned and the proprietor was not required to write the dates of acquisition on his ingredients. It was anyone's guess how concentrated any random element was. No self-respecting potions brewer relied on certain components acquired past their potency period; and most professional brewers could establish the effectiveness of an ingredient without labels.

"So what is it you have to get?" Draco inquired blandly as he fingered some gnarled ginger root that was clearly expired. Kerwin, still watching Derek struggle over his list of compulsory ingredients, saw the instant grin and the glint enter Derek's eyes as he caught sight of Kerwin.

"Oi, Kerwin! Come 'ere!" Derek called out, waving beckoningly. Kerwin nodded and, after Draco deposited the defective root back in its box, the two made their way over.

--------

"Which of these jars do you think is best?" Derek held out the identical jars before Kerwin could so much as say hello. Kerwin studied the two proffered jars closely and then took them in hand to examine more thoroughly. Meanwhile, Draco and Derek exchanged their pleasantries.

"Here, these should be good." Kerwin handed the selection to Derek to put in his basket while he placed the other back on the shelf for the next unsuspecting victim.

"Hey, thanks man. I didn't bank on choosing the right one but it would've really pissed me off if I got to school with a dud."

"Quite understandable." Kerwin agreed. Draco looked between them and then suspiciously at Derek.

"And why, pray tell, did you ask Kerwin to choose your ingredient?"

"Are you kidding? Kerwin is only the best student in Potions that I know!" Derek jerked a thumb in Kerwin's direction as he stared disbelieving at Draco, "Kerwin here is a fricken genius when it comes to school. Now, come help me find my other shit." Derek directed and proceeded to drag Kerwin all about the shop asking his opinion on each and every one of his components.

-------

After the eventful hunt to find all of Derek's potions supplies, Kerwin was only left with his own brief list to fulfill. Derek went off to pay for his things and bid them farewell in case he didn't see them before they left. Kerwin shook his head after his friend who was a chronic procrastinator. The boy still had his books and his robes to purchase and the shops around Diagon Alley would be closing soon. Draco began to get impatient and not a bit nervous. Kerwin was well aware that they had to be getting on soon before they caught hell from their fathers for being out late. A quick negotiation of the shelves brought up two of his final, yet crucial, ingredients. He could only find the Re'em blood and the Runspoore eggs.

"Let's go to the counter. Whatever you're looking for has to be in the back room." Draco suggested; Kerwin was scanning the shelves more closely as if he could burn the ingredients into corporeal existence with the strength of his glare alone. Kerwin nodded distractedly and allowed Draco to pull him along to the counter.

"What do you want?" The balding man with beady eyes, behind the register, demanded rudely. Draco looked affronted but held his tongue for fear the man would deny Kerwin what he searched for.

"I would like t' procure some Lobalug venom, Powdered Romainian Longhorn, an' Erumpent in the form o' horns, tails, an' fluid. Can tha' be arranged?" Kerwin asked bluntly. The man's eyes narrowed before he gave one succinct nod and disappeared into the back room. Draco snarled after him incoherently.

"Calm down Draco. He's jus' bein' a cantankerous ol' man." Kerwin pacified lowly as the man returned and settled the elements on the counter to be inspected and haggled over. Overall, Kerwin was pleased when they left the shop with his desired ingredients in his possession; and having not lost any extremities in acquiring them was always a good sign.


End file.
